De confesiones y golpes amorosos
by Lina Okazaki
Summary: Naruto come ramen tranquilamente, Aoba le mira nervioso. Naruto se preocupa y le mira, Aoba desvía la mirada y se sonroja. Naruto le sostiene la mano y Aoba se asombra por su actuar. Naruto le sonríe, preocupado, y Aoba finalmente se arma de valor. Una simple y común tarde comiendo ramen juntos. ¿Que pasará? Hay que entrar para averiguarlo.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y Dramatical Murder no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto y Nitro+Chiral.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi (relación hombrexhombre), AU (universo alternativo), Crossover, posible Ooc y una pareja por demás extraña.

_Aclaración:_ Este fanfic es NarutoxAoba, si, leíste bien, Naruto (seme) y Aoba (uke de ley). La autora no se hará responsable por los posibles traumas que el lector pueda tener, así que lea bajo su propio riesgo.

Sin más preámbulos (si es que sigues aquí a pesar de las advertencias) ¡felicidades!, disfruta de este raro y fumado fanfic n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo único<strong>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

—Oe, Naruto.

—Mnh —contestó el susodicho, con la boca llena por los fideos de ramen que acababa de llevarse a la boca, empapando ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios con el caldo.

Su acompañante desvió la mirada, jugueteando con los palillos de madera entre sus dedos, sin prestar atención al bowl con humeante ramen frente a él, al tiempo que se sonrojaba ligeramente. Internamente se reprendió por su actitud tan cohibida, teniendo en cuenta que el chico a su lado era su mejor amigo y, ¿Por qué no decirlo? La persona de mayor confianza para él.

— Yo… —comenzó, deteniéndose al instante al no saber cómo continuar. Tragó saliva y apretó los labios, tenso.

—Aoba, ¿te sucede algo? —cuestionó el blondo luego de tragar los fideos, mirando con una expresión interrogante a su amigo peliazul — ¿te sientes bien 'ttebayo? —interrogó, posando el dorso de su mano izquierda en la frente del Seragaki, haciendo que este se sonrojara más.

—S-sí —tartamudeó, sintiendo el calor expandirse de sus mejillas hasta todo su rostro. _Maldición, debo verme ridículo_ pensó, nervioso.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió nuevamente Uzumaki, acercando su silla a la del mayor para mirar más de cerca el rojo en su rostro —Estas sonrojado, ¿tienes fiebre? Si es así puedes decírmelo 'ttebayo —aseguró el ojiazul, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza al ver como el de ojos ambarinos rehuía su mirada.

—¡N-no, estoy bien! —exclamó en un sobresalto, con los nervios a flor de piel, alejando de un movimiento algo brusco la mano de su amigo —y-yo, solo… yo —volvió a tartamudear, quedándose sin habla nuevamente. _¡Maldición, solo dile!_

—Aoba… —musitó con firmeza el blondo, tomando la mano del peliazul entre las suyas, para completa sorpresa de este— ¿hay algo que te moleste?

El ojiambar parpadeó, pasando saliva antes de contestar.

—Sí —respondió en un murmullo.

Uzumaki lució algo preocupado ante su respuesta—¿Soy… yo? —se atrevió a sugerir, mirando de reojo a Seragaki para evitar ponerlo nervioso con su mirada fija.

Aoba tragó saliva nuevamente, con su pulso latiendo desenfrenado, no pudiendo evitar el acelerado ritmo de su corazón, al tiempo en que estrechaba las manos que lo sujetaba, queriendo darse valor.

—Sí.

Firme y claro, la respuesta no daba lugar a nada más. El mayor había hallado su valor, alzando su mirada y viendo a su acompañante directo a los ojos. No pensaba desaprovechar aquella oportunidad y acobardarse de nuevo. Ya lo había hecho suficiente, postergando aquel momento una y otra vez. Aunque no estuviera seguro de los sentimientos que el Uzumaki albergara por él, tenía que sacarse esa punzada del pecho.

Debía confesarle sus más profundos sentimientos.

Naruto sonrió con pena, observando fijamente los ojos contrarios. Orbes cerúleos como el cielo se enfrentaron a unos orbes marrones que brillaban con un toque ambarino.

—¿Hice algo malo? ¿Estas enfadado? ¡Si es por los acosos de Sai, ya le dije que te dejara en paz dattebayo!

Aoba sonrió ligeramente, divertido ante la reacción del blondo al creer erróneamente que estaría enojado con él.

—No, Naruto, no estoy enfadado contigo —aclaró, sintiendo un ligero escalofrió al pronunciar el nombre de su amigo —Naruto, ¿desde hace cuánto somos amigos? —preguntó, cambiando el tema.

El de marcas en las mejillas le miró con extrañeza —Tres años, desde que empecé la universidad. ¿Por qué?

El peliazul suspiró— ¿recuerdas las… circunstancias en las que nos conocimos? Ese día…

—Te salve de una golpiza 'ttebayo —completó la frase el blondo, alzando el mentón con orgullo mientras le sonreía con suficiencia.

Seragaki solo rodó los ojos—Podría habérmelas arreglado solo, para que sepas.

—Si claro —musitó en un tono burlón el blondo, causando una mueca resignada en el mayor.

Aoba no era tonto, había sentido como las manos que sujetaban la propia se tensaban, al igual que la tensión en la sonrisa del blondo al rememorar ese día. Ese tema era un tabú para ambos.

Porque si, al principio había sido una golpiza. Ese día Aoba había salido a paso rápido de la universidad, metiéndose a un callejón como atajo para llegar rápido a su departamento debido a la lluvia que se avecinaba. Hacía poco que había llegado a Tokio, transfiriéndose a la universidad que le permitiría llevar su carrera deseada. Se había despedido de todo lo que amaba, su hogar, Midorijima, su abuela, sus amigos, e inclusive del chico del que creyó estar enamorado, todo con tal de seguir su sueño.

Sin embargo, tuvo la mala fortuna de chocar con un hombre en el camino, casi llegando a caerse. Rápido se recompuso y como pudo se disculpó por el golpe, preparándose para volver a correr, pero veloz el mismo tipo con el que choco le tomó con brusquedad del brazo, estampándolo contra la pared del desolado callejón.

Se quejó por el trato recibido, solo para notar hasta ese entonces a los otros tres tipos que franqueaban al sujeto. Quiso disculparse, alegando su torpeza y prometiendo no volver a pasar por ahí, pero ellos le ignoraron. Los golpes fueron algo esperado, haciendo el mejor uso de su resistencia con tal de no desfallecer en el suelo. Dos de los tipos lo habían sujetado de ambos brazos, mientras el que al parecer era el líder, se divertía de lo lindo golpeándole una y otra vez. Un golpe en el estómago considerablemente más fuerte que los demás casi lo hace caer al suelo, de no ser por los tipos que lo sujetaban, inevitablemente hubiera caído.

Entre la bruma del dolor que hacía que su vista se tornara borrosa y, sus jadeos desesperados, no percibió como los cuatro hombres parecían discutir entre sí, mirándole de reojo. No supo con certeza como pasó, pero cuando logró recuperar el aliento unos de los hombres le había sacado su chaqueta, dejándole solo con su camiseta azul. Desconcertado, no supo lo que ocurría hasta ver como el tipo con el que había tropezado se le acerco, con una sonrisa depredadora que no le gusto en lo más mínimo, y coló una mano bajo su camiseta. Apenas sintió el toque en su piel supo lo que esos tipos planeaban hacerle.

Asustado, gritó, solo para ser nuevamente golpeado en el rostro, aturdiéndole brevemente. Las caricias se reanudaron en ese corto intervalo de tiempo, una mano se coló por la parte trasera de su camisa, acariciando su espalda de arriba abajo, mientras que el sujeto que tenía enfrente le desabrochaba el cinturón y su pantalón, bajando su bragueta.

Escalofríos le recorrieron todo el cuerpo, al igual que el asco e ira hacia esos hombres. Intento mover sus brazos, patear al tipo que tenía enfrente, agitar su cuerpo, todo con tal de soltarse. Pero fue en vano, lo tenía bien sujetado y cada vez que intentaba gritar por ayuda lo golpeaban, incapacitándolo debido a la intensidad del golpe.

No supo en que momento término sin el pantalón, solo con su ropa interior y la camiseta medio desgarrada. No supo cuando uno de esos tipos empezó a tantear su entrada con rudeza, mientras los demás coreaban su victoria y discutían quien se lo estrenaría primero. No supo en que momento las lágrimas se resbalaron por su rostro, alcanzando a soltar un lastimero gritó de piedad mientras le bajaban el boxer. No supo en que momento el sujeto que tenía enfrente, ya con la bragueta abajo y una expresión lujuriosa, se desplomo en el suelo con un sonido sordo, atrayendo la atención de los tipos que aún seguían jugueteando con él. No supo cómo término desplomado en el suelo, con los boxers a medio bajar y la camisa completamente desgarrada. Tampoco supo que fue lo que paso con esos sujetos apenas le soltaron.

Lo único que supo fue que alguien lo había salvado. Lo supo al sentir el tacto de unos cálidos brazos alzándole en vilo, atrayéndolo a un fuerte y tibio pecho que, aunque al inicio intento oponer resistencia, una mirada azulina junto unas palabras dulcemente murmuradas a su oído: "tranquilo, estas a salvo", fueron suficiente para que se rindiera a la inconciencia, dejándose llevar por el agradable sopor y alejándose de aquella pesadilla.

Aoba sonrió de manera vacía, recordando aquel evento que casi lo dejó marcado de por vida. De no ser por Naruto, quien sabe dónde estaría ahora, no quería ni imaginárselo. El blondo desde el primer momento había hecho demasiado por él. No solo le había salvado de una violación, sino que le dio apoyo moral, físico y psicológico cuando más lo necesito. Cuando creía ingenuamente que jamás podría dejar las marcas del pasado atrás, que su alma se consumiría ante la debilidad y los recuerdos agobiantes romperían su poca cordura, Naruto, con su espíritu comprensivo y noble, sus sonrisas llenas de confianza y seguridad, así como su actitud torpe y revoltosa, fueron la clave para recuperarse y volver a retomar su vida.

Ya habían pasado tres años de eso y, si era sincero, no supo en que momento había caído enamorado de ese hiperactivo y enérgico blondo. Quizás fue durante sus terapias en grupo, donde él siempre le sostuvo la mano, en un silencioso soporte. Tal vez cuando, al despertar, lo primero que vio fueron los preocupados ojos cerúleos, al igual que las constantes preguntas sobre cómo se sentía y la alegría desbordante que esos orbes reflejaron al verlo despierto. O posiblemente cuando, al darle de alta en el hospital donde estuvo internado casi tres meses, miró con temor las calles a su alrededor. Naruto lo notó y le abrazo, atrayéndolo a su pecho, hablándole con ese tono suave y melodioso que solo usaba con él, que todo estaría bien, que no debía temer a nada y que, si era necesario, patearía a todos los sujetos que fueran necesarios, con tal de que volviera a recuperar la confianza que estaba seguro tuvo en sí mismo ante de "eso".

—¿Aoba? ¿Estás bien? —el tono preocupado de su amigo logró sacarlo de sus amargos y reconfortantes recuerdos, dándose cuenta hasta ahora que Naruto lo tenía sujetado. Ambas manos del ojiazul posadas en sus hombros, agitándole levemente con tal de hacerle reaccionar.

El Seragaki parpadeó repentinamente, su amigo, sin quererlo, se había acercado mucho a su persona, a tal punto que su respiración chocaba contra su rostro, ya que estaba solo a escasos centímetros del propio. Sin quererlo, desvió la mirada hasta posarla en los labios morenos y ligeramente entreabiertos. Se preguntó, no sin antes sonrojarse nuevamente, cuál sería el sabor de esos labios. _Lo más probable es que a ramen_, pensó, con una ligera sonrisa.

Se dio cuenta que quería saberlo todo sobre él, y no solo como amigo. Quería explorar su mente, experimentar mil y un vivencias a su lado, crear miles de recuerdos juntos, atreverse a ser el quien le tomara de la mano, y no solo como apoyo moral en sus tiempos difíciles. Quería ser su todo. Quería ser de Uzumaki Naruto.

—Ao… mnh —las palabras del ojiazul se cortaron, ya que los finos y suaves labios del Seragaki se posaron repentinamente sobre los propios, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran en demasía por la sorpresa, viendo sin mirar los parpados fuertemente cerrados del peliazul, al igual que el ligero temblor en los hombros contrarios al aun tener las manos posadas en ellos.

El mayor posó las manos en el pecho contrario, apretando con nerviosismo la camiseta con un curioso dibujo de un remolino. Estaba asustado, emocionado, nervioso, todo eso y más por su acción. Ya que no lograba decir sus sentimientos, su instinto le impulso a besar al rubio. Si su amigo lo rechazaba y se alejaba, al menos podría vivir sabiendo que había probado sus labios.

Naruto estaba impactado. Jamás habría esperado ese actuar de Aoba. Generalmente el que demostraba muestras de afecto y compañerismo era él, ya que el ojiambar era demasiado cohibido como para hacerlo. Su mente intentaba maquinar alguna manera coherente de actuar ante esa inesperada situación.

Y, como si alguna parte de su cerebro hubiera repentinamente hecho _clic_, Naruto cerró paulatinamente los ojos, bajando su mano izquierda hasta posarla en la cintura del contrario, mientras la otra suavemente se posaba en la nuca contraria, atrayéndolo, mientras acariciaba brevemente los largos y sedosos cabellos azules. Sus labios se movieron de manera acompasado, saboreando el momento, haciendo del acto algo más dulce, repartiendo ocasionalmente algún beso en las comisuras de los labios del peliazul, causando que este emitiera ligeros sonidos de satisfacción ante sus atenciones.

Lamentablemente tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire, no sin que antes el blondo mordiera suavemente el labio inferior del Seragaki, sacándole un suspiro. Ambos se alejaron apenas, sin soltarse en lo más mínimo, respirando entrecortadamente debido tanto al beso como a los nervios.

Aoba giró la cabeza al otro lado, incapaz de seguir sosteniéndole la mirada a su rubio amigo, al tiempo que su sonrojo se expandía hasta sus orejas y estrujaba con más fuerza la camisa del contrario. Estaba tan avergonzado. Él, de verdad él… ¿había besado a Naruto? Una risita floja le desconcertó, sacándolo de sus turbosos pensamientos, haciéndole fruncir el ceño con molestia.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —interrogó en tono enfadado, aun sin voltear a ver al ojiazul.

—N-nada, nada — bisbisó Naruto, soltando al joven de su agarre y posando sus manos en las mejillas contrarias, obligándole a girar el rostro en su dirección —simplemente no creí que fueras tú el que diera el primer paso 'ttebayo.

Aoba solo le miró desconcertado, ignorando olímpicamente el molesto calor que sentía en toda la cara y el desembocado latido de su corazón al oírle pronunciar eso.

—¿Qué?... —balbuceó, notando como los zafiros contrarios brillaban intensamente.

El rubio amplio su sonrisa, y un ligero tono carmín se posó en sus mejillas —Bueno, había asumido que no te atreverías a decirme algo dattebayo. Así que, yo… —trastabilló un poco, esta vez sonriendo con nervios—estaba pensando en cómo podría confesarte mis sentimientos.

Aoba no se lo creía, sus ojos abiertos más de lo normal y la boca desencajada eran prueba de ello. No solo él blondo le había dejado en claro que poseía los mismos sentimientos que él, sino que había pensado en declarársele. Y él solo se torturo así mismo pensando una y otra vez en las múltiples escenas de rechazo que este le daría al enterarse.

Sintiendo todas las emociones arremolinarse en su pecho, el peliazul se separó, soltando la camisa de su ¿amigo?, y parándose de la silla donde antes estuvo sentado. Agachó repentinamente la cabeza y, sin que Naruto se lo esperara, le dio un soberano coscorrón en la cabeza.

—¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué me pegas 'ttebayo?! —exclamó este, indignado por el trato recibido— ¡Yo, que todavía te estoy diciendo lo mucho que te…!

—Cállate —demandó, dejando con la palabra en la boca a Naruto cuando el mayor se abalanzo a su cuerpo, abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera ello. Su frente se posó en el hombro del menor, al igual que sus manos que se posaron en la espalda contraria, soltando un suspiro ante el agradable tacto.

Uzumaki solo atinó a corresponder el gesto, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del peliazul, sonriendo de manera satisfecha al haberse sacado esas horribles dudas e incertidumbres que lo atacaban cada vez que pensaba en como confesarse al Seragaki.

Siempre, desde la primera vez que vio a ese peculiar joven dos años mayor que él, sintió que era especial. Una especie de sensación que solo se acrecentó con el pasar del tiempo al estar a su lado. Muchas veces se preguntó si acaso fue amor a primera vista, ya que desde el momento en que lo vio ahí, entre sus brazos, luego de haber dejado inconsciente a esos malditos que se habían atrevido a tocarlo, supo que debía protegerlo y hacer más por él, mucho más. Sus orbes marrones claro con destellos ambarinos le cautivaron desde su primer encuentro y siguieron haciéndolo todos esos años.

Fueron tres largos años, en los cuales intento por todos los medios olvidarse de Aoba, de querer convencerse que este no le correspondería, que simplemente lo consideraba un gran amigo o hasta hermano. Luego de estárselo negando así mismo por años, finalmente tuvo que aceptar aquellos sentimientos que albergaban su pecho, dándose cuenta que estaba estúpida e irremediablemente enamorado de él.

Y ahora, sin que él mismo se lo esperara, Aoba estaba ahí, entre sus brazos, demostrándole el amor que, estaba seguro, solo podría brindarle a él. Era feliz.

—Entonces… —murmuró el de piel trigueña, recibiendo un fugaz movimiento de cabeza como contestación, incitándole a continuar —¿Cuándo tendremos la luna de miel? —inquirió en tono pícaro, dedicándole una sonrisa zorruna al contrario.

Y, antes de darse cuenta, el de ojos marrones se separó de un salto y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago. Con un sonrojo abarcando todo su rostro, el peliazul se alejó de ahí, con los puños cerrados debido al enojo y la vergüenza que sus palabras le provocaron, ignorando el aullido de dolor que soltó debido al golpe.

—¡Pervertido! —le gritó, para encaminarse a paso rápido al pasillo rumbo al cuarto del departamento de Uzumaki, sin bajar un ápice el rojo en su rostro.

—¡Era solo una broma! ¡No te lo tomes en serio, amor! —exclamó el rubio, sujetándose el estómago con una mano y levantándose para seguir a su ahora novio.

—¡Ni se te ocurra que podrás llamarme así en público, idiota!

—¡Pero si yo te amo!, ¡hay que demostrárselo al mundo dattebayo!

—¡No lo digas! Es vergonzoso...

—¡No tienes por qué avergonzarte, Aoba-chan!

—¡Te dije que jamás volvieras a llamarme así!

Si, ahora que estaban juntos podrían construir mil y un momentos y vivencias juntos, de eso se aseguraría Naruto, sonriendo con verdadera felicidad a pesar del dolor en su estómago. Todo con tal de ver a su querido peliazul feliz, aunque le tomara muchos golpes y regaños en el camino.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

* * *

><p>Y eso fue todo, no me hago responsable de los traumas, he dicho (?)<p>

Si quieren saber, este fanfic nació de un conjunto de cosas que ni yo misma sabría explicar muy bien, pero los principales detonantes de la idea fueron: El final de Naruto (te maldigo, capitulo 700) y un fanfic que leí hace poco de IchigoxAoba. Sep, no soy la única que empareja a Aoba con personajes de otros animes.

Debería estar actualizando mi otro fic crossover, "¿Qué hicimos anoche?", pero la falta de inspiración me ha pasado factura, al igual que el trabajo, que consume toda mis tardes y parte de la noche (escribí esto a las 2 a.m x.x).

Espero que este sea el inicio de una nueva parejita predilecta (?). Nah, ni yo me la creo, pero de que seguiré escribiendo cosas randoms de ellos, es seguro. Se me hacen muy tiernos, especialmente Aoba con su actitud tsundere XD

También mencionar que, como seguiré escribiendo de ellos, quería decir que se aceptan ideas y sugerencias para futuros fanfics NaruAo (muy original el nombre, ¿no? -w-). Solo tienen que mandármelo por un RW o PM. Quiero seguir experimentando con ellos y estaría más que complacida si hago que alguien tenga los mismos gustos raros que yo X3

Por último, ¿qué tal un review? Criticas, sugerencias, halagos, tomatazos, pedradas, ¿una partida de Rhyme? ¡Todo es aceptable!

Muchas gracias por leer, espero nos sigamos leyendo.

¡Chao! :3


End file.
